


decades later

by lovecraftiandancefloor



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Existential Dread, i wrote this in 15 minutes so excuse trashiness, second chapter has a happy ending so it's not all bad, there are like no fics for bfdi there needs to be more, this is pretty depressing lol!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftiandancefloor/pseuds/lovecraftiandancefloor
Summary: VERY short oneshot i wrote instead of doing my work. based around yellow face cause he's very underrated
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. dread

**Author's Note:**

> i tasked myself to write a oneshot in 15 minutes with no planning beforehand :) had a ton of fun!
> 
> the second 'chapter' is the same except the ending is different.

Yellow Face looked at the scattered papers on his desk. Strange thoughts racing through his head and his hand trembling on the page. He couldn’t focus at that moment, feeling like nothing would work out. He’d been struggling to find ideas for once, to help him work with the new everchanging world around him. Finally, after hundreds of years, objects didn’t find him useful anymore.

His mind was scattered across the room. He didn’t know what to do at all. Last week was the last email he got from his old friends from when he was on the show BFDI all throughout to season five. What a blast it had been. Fame surrounded him like a safe little bubble and his product’s sales skyrocketed! At first, BFDI hadn’t gathered much attention so his advertisements were all that were funding the show for a while… but it changed over the course of time. Thousands of people flocked to the show every month to see the next episode of the hit reality TV show. The Announcer host was definitely fond of Yellow Face.

So much, that he even got to join the show! A viewer vote enabled the chance for others to join the second season, and he was there. Almost like a dream come true; one of the most popular shows of the time decided to have him, Yellow Face, debut for the competition! His famous products really started to pick up after the general public caught on. Behind the scenes, he produced merchandise for the show, like shirts and phone cases and so much more. He almost felt like he was in paradise.

But what does a marketer do when he goes out of fashion? BFDI stayed at the top for many, many years. Despite his ads getting old, he kept getting sales out of the ancient merchandise. He couldn’t believe his luck. Purple Face, his rival is his pursuits, had no chance against the stroke of fame. Yellow Face became absorbed in his trade and became a millionaire in no time.

BFDI became a show that garnered billions of dollars. No one expected some low budget TV show to become a literal phase of history. The BFDI era, wondrous and unique. And Yellow Face lay among the pride of it all. The youth learned and rewatched the show from their parent’s experience and it went on for decades.

Until it just… fizzled out.

The flame inside the hearts of people sparked by a small show just died one day. IT seemed like it had completed its run and reached the finish line. Objects don’t die unless special circumstances enable them to become a ghost. So, here we are.

Yellow Face collapsed over his desk, pencil in hand, dragging across the table and marking it hard. He didn’t understand. Some part of him clung onto a secret past of fame and fortune for his business. He had so much at one point, that he gave most of it away! Seemed like others needed it more than him. But that didn’t matter anymore. What was he to do? The diminishing numbers in his bank account only told of a story that he never wanted to repeat. The light from his laptop turned to black as the email on the screen was left unanswered and would stay like that forever.

So there, Yellow Face looked at the papers on his desk. He felt nothing, but a mind-numbing pain.


	2. willpower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending is different!

Yellow Face looked at the scattered papers on his desk. Strange thoughts racing through his head and his hand trembling on the page. He couldn’t focus at that moment, feeling like nothing would work out. He’d been struggling to find ideas for once, to help him work with the new everchanging world around him. Finally, after hundreds of years, objects didn’t find him useful anymore.

His mind was scattered across the room. He didn’t know what to do at all. Last week was the last email he got from his old friends from when he was on the show BFDI all throughout to season five. What a blast it had been. Fame surrounded him like a safe little bubble and his product’s sales skyrocketed! At first, BFDI hadn’t gathered much attention so his advertisements were all that were funding the show for a while… but it changed over the course of time. Thousands of people flocked to the show every month to see the next episode of the hit reality TV show. The Announcer host was definitely fond of Yellow Face.

So much, that he even got to join the show! A viewer vote enabled the chance for others to join the second season, and he was there. Almost like a dream come true; one of the most popular shows of the time decided to have him, Yellow Face, debut for the competition! His famous products really started to pick up after the general public caught on. Behind the scenes, he produced merchandise for the show, like shirts and phone cases and so much more. He almost felt like he was in paradise.

But what does a marketer do when he goes out of fashion? BFDI stayed at the top for many, many years. Despite his ads getting old, he kept getting sales out of the ancient merchandise. He couldn’t believe his luck. Purple Face, his rival is his pursuits, had no chance against the stroke of fame. Yellow Face became absorbed in his trade and became a millionaire in no time.

BFDI became a show that garnered billions of dollars. No one expected some low budget TV show to become a literal phase of history. The BFDI era, wondrous and unique. And Yellow Face lay among the pride of it all. The youth learned and rewatched the show from their parent’s experience and it went on for decades.

Until it just… fizzled out.

The flame inside the hearts of people sparked by a small show just died one day. IT seemed like it had completed its run and reached the finish line. Objects don’t die unless special circumstances enable them to become a ghost. So, here we are.

Yellow Face collapsed over his desk, pencil in hand, dragging across the table and marking it hard. He didn’t understand. Some part of him clung onto a secret past of fame and fortune for his business. He had so much at one point, that he gave most of it away! Seemed like others needed it more than him. But that didn’t matter anymore. What was he to do? The diminishing numbers in his bank account only told of a story that he never wanted to repeat. The light from his laptop turned to black as the email on the screen was left unanswered and would stay like that for a long time.

So there, Yellow Face looked at the papers on his desk. With a strike of power, he put his pencil to the page for a last time, to try to change his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all's bitter, eh?


End file.
